bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus is the eighth level of ''BioShock''. Jack reaches Hephaestus via bathysphere from Fort Frolic. The objective is to gain entrance to Ryan's office, in which Andrew Ryan has barricaded himself. History Hephaestus, home of the Hephaestus Power Facility, is the main power production facility for Rapture and is located at the base of the city. Designed by Andrew Ryan, it harnesses the heat from geothermic vents on the ocean floor. Without Hephaestus, Rapture could not have been built. Hephaestus also contains the private office of Andrew Ryan. Ryan's Trophy Room This room is the way to the control center and office of Andrew Ryan, which is guarded by an electromagnetic lock system. In this room, various corpses - including those of Anya Andersdotter and Bill McDonagh - are butchered and impaled on the pillars, as part of Ryan's morbid trophy display. Upon entering the room, Ryan delivers an unsettling sermon, referring to his trophies as "worms" and telling Jack that he's no different from those who have tried and failed to assasinate him. He menacingly concludes his speech by saying: "I haven't chosen a spot for you on the wall yet...let me know if you have a preference." The Breadwinner Splicer model can be heard referencing the trophy collection if one listens to his dialogue. Supervisor Kyburz also mentions it in his Audio Diary, "Device Almost Finished". Workshops Various workshops of Rapture, including Kyburz's office. This is where Jack will find Kyburz's EMP bomb. Geothermal control This facility directs the flow of magma. Geothermal Core Harmonic Core #3 serves as one of the main power sources for Hephaestus. Jack disables the core via a sympathetic overload with Kyburz's EMP bomb. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Hephaestus/Map|Normal Map||true Hephaestus/ADMap|Audio Diaries Hephaestus/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are two Power to the People vending machines New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Frozen Field 2 *Damage Research *Security Evasion 2 *Shorten Alarms 2 Audio Diaries #Bill McDonagh - Ryan Takes F Futuristics - Outside Hephaestus Bathysphere station, search the crate near a Circus of Values #Kyburz - Scoping the Gate - In the room containing a Circus of Values and Vita-Chamber #Bill McDonagh - Stopping Ryan - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the first right column #Anya Andersdotter - Going to Heat Loss - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the third right column #Andrew Ryan - A Man or a Parasite - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, on a desk in the room on the right #Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Legacy - Hephaestus Core near the Vita-Chamber #Anya Andersdotter - Assassin - Hephaestus Core near the Gatherer's Garden #Pablo Navarro - Kyburz Door Code - Heat Loss Monitoring on the floor in the corner #Bill McDonagh - Genetic Arms Race - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring in the flooded area on the desk #Pablo Navarro - Getting a Break - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on the desk near the Gene Tonic #Andrew Ryan - Impossible Anywhere Else - Hephaestus Core on the desk in the bottom walkway #Pablo Navarro - Running Short on R-34s - On a desk outside the entrance to the Workshops #Kyburz - Device Almost Finished - Lower Workshops on the desk opposite the base of the stairs #Andrew Ryan - Great Chain Moves Slowly - Kyburz'z office on the desk in the back of the room #Kyburz - The Dream - Lower Workshops on a corpse in the room after the crawlspace #Kyburz - Assembling the Bomb - In the crawlspace room on the desk #Pablo Navarro - Market Maintenance Code - Take the crawlspace on the left to the entrance of Kyburz's office, which leads under the stairs Walkthrough Trivia *Hephaestus was the Greek God of volcanoes, blacksmithing, and forgingHephaestus on Wikipedia, making it the perfect name for such a place. *Since Harmonic Core #3 is implied as one of the main cores, it would mean that even with this core destroyed, there are still other Harmonic Cores supplying power to Rapture. This would explain why Rapture would still be operational in BioShock 2, though just a fraction of its power. *During the player's first encounter, almost all areas would glow bright from its magma flow. But when the player revisits the level after it's completion, the same areas will currently be dark, since there's no flow of magma anywhere but outside. References de:Hephaestus Category:Hephaestus Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations